Bound To You
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: Thomas Culpepper. Even the name sends a shock of pure ecstasy running through me. But it is short lived and soon replaced with anger followed by revulsion, disappointment, and last of all fear. Thomas/OC
1. Chapter 1

'_Thomas Culpepper. Even the name sends a shock of pure ecstasy running through me. But it is short lived and soon replaced with anger followed by revulsion, disappointment, and last of all fear. I was only ten when my family moved to London at the King's request. That was when I first met the ambitious young man. He was sweet and kind. His disposition soon changed though as he ascended through ranks at court, eventually becoming one of King Henry's favorites. We drifted apart… but as fate would have it my peace didn't last.'_

Evelyn sighed and placed her journal on the desk. She had no more else to write about Culpepper, the wretched man. For three years they had been separated. It had been a wonderful three years too. If only the King did not rely so on her father Evelyn's happy life could continue without interruption. But no. Henry's leg was worsening and Jonathan Byron was the only physician His Majesty wanted.

What did Thomas Culpepper have to do with all this?

"Once upon a time…" Evelyn muttered to herself. She didn't realize that the Lady Mary Tudor had entered the room.

"Pardon?" Mary's sweet voice rang throughout the deserted sitting room. Evelyn turned casting a gunmetal gaze on the disowned princess. "I did not mean to intrude. I simply saw you looking very lonely and thought I would speak with you."

Evelyn stood immediately and curtsied. "You were not interrupting milady. I was only writing." She gestured to her discarded journal.

"May I inquire as to what?"

"Yes. It was about a friend of mine. He came to court about three years ago and we have recently… _reconnected_."

Mary smiled. "Why does that fill your voice with such revulsion?" She sat and gestured for the physician's daughter to copy.

Evelyn hesitated before replying. "He has changed milady. I no longer see the young man whom I had loved."

"Loved?"

"He was my closest friend as children. The love I had for him was that of a sibling and a playmate."

"What happened?"

So inquisitive, Evelyn thought happily. She didn't mind. It was nice to have a person to speak with. "He is a handsome man milady. It pains me to admit, but I do feel a slight attraction to him. Though his personality is quite a turn off. And he offended me before heading off to serve in your father's court."

"How is his personality so horrible?" Mary titled her head to the side. Her dark eyes bore into Evelyn's. "Surely if _you _were friends with him he cannot be so horrible."

Evelyn sighed. "Milady, it is difficult to explain. Thomas," His name rolled off her tongue perfectly. "Is arrogant, selfish, and conceited now. It wasn't always so." She thought for a minute. "May I tell you something in the strictest of confidences?"

Mary nodded.

"He's pursuing the Queen. Or she is pursuing him. I know not which."

"I never took you for a gossip Evelyn." Mary said scolding. "Katherine is married to my father."

Evelyn shrugged. "It isn't gossip if there is proof. Jane Boleyn told me about it herself. And does marriage truly matter in this world? I am beginning to think it is simply meant for luxury and advancement. There is no love anymore."

Mary patted her friend's hand. "You don't mean that Eve. From the sounds of it Culpepper is busy chasing after that dumb whore the King married. You need not worry about him."

"But I do Mary. I saw him earlier today and he… he winked at me." Evelyn stood and crossed her arms pacing back and forth. "I want him to leave me be."

"I can arrange that for you. Just say the word and Culpepper will disappear like that." Mary snapped her fingers with a smile. "Let us just see where this goes Eve."

"As you wish milady." Evelyn collected her journal and curtsied to Mary. "Father expects me back for dinner. Time ticks closer."

Mary nodded. "Meet me at nine tomorrow morning. We will go for a walk in the gardens."

"Yes milady." She left the room hesitantly. The corridor was dark and damp, lit only by a few torches. It cast an eerie glow throughout the stone hall. Her footsteps echoed loudly matching her pounding heartbeat. She hated being alone. Especially with Thomas out on the loose. Who knew where he was.

"Hello Evelyn."

She jumped at the sound of his familiar voice behind her. "Damn it!" She cursed quietly. Louder Evelyn said, "Hello Culpepper."

He scoffed. "Is that anyway to speak to a dear friend?" Thomas wrapped his arms around her waist. Her breath hitched in her throat as he kissed up and down her neck. One of his hands went up to cup her breast. Despite herself Evelyn moaned. Thomas smiled against her neck.

"Do you like that Evelyn?"

"No." She lied. "Thomas, I refuse to be your whore. I leave that job to Queen Katherine." Evelyn pushed away and continued down the hall.

Thomas smirked. "I know you still care for me Evie! I never stopped thinking of you!"

Evelyn ignored his words and continued walking. When she made it to her family's chambers she sunk down to the floor and sobbed. For years she thought she had rid herself of him. Now he was back. The monster who stole her maidenhood.

"Damn him!" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Mama!" A three year old boy leapt up into Evelyn's arms early the next morning. She laughed and twirled him around in glee. He squealed and demanded to be put down. "Where were you last night Mama?" He asked taking her hand.

Evelyn led him out of the room and into the hallway. "Lady Mary is back. I was speaking with her. Then I ran into an old friend."

"Who?"

"You remember Grandpapa telling you of Thomas Culpepper?"

The boy shook his head. Curly brown locks fell into his deep blue eyes. Evelyn often felt shocked by how much her son looked like Thomas. She hated that at times. Hated being reminded of how Thomas had taken her virginity three and a half years ago. Evelyn sighed and ran a hand through Logan's wild hair in a effort to tame it. It was in vain though as it did no good. Logan's hair continued to stand on end.

"Mama, can we go to the gardens today?"

"That's actually where we are going now."

"Can we invite Lady Mary?"

"She will already be there by the time we arrive." Evelyn laughed. "If you had not put up such a fight to get dressed we might have beat her."

Logan's mouth fell open in defense. "I don't like it when Grandmum tries to dress me. She doesn't do it the right way. She makes me stand still."

"And that is so hard for you to do."

"It is not fun." He smiled brightly. "But if I don't stop moving she gives me a cookie." Evelyn giggled and picked Logan up.

Thomas had been walking down the hall when he heard an unmistakable laugh. Evelyn's laugh. He had missed it greatly. He had missed her. Whether she felt the same way or not was debatable. However, Thomas was glad to have the distraction of Queen Katherine at court. He walked around the corner to see Evelyn holding a small boy of about three.

"Evelyn!" Thomas called. He saw her come to a halt, her back stiff as she held the small boy. The boy turned around and Thomas gasped. It was like looking at himself as a child. But it wasn't possible. Was it?

Evelyn turned around. "Yes Thomas?" Her eyes were cold and distant.

Thomas snapped out of it. "Who is this?" He gestured to Logan.

"My son. Logan."

"Surely you are lying, Evie."

Cold fire flashed in her gaze. "No. I most certainly am not lying. Logan is my child and has been for three years."

There was that time again. Three years. Thomas suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. She was going to hold this against him. She was going to hold that time against him. But try as he might to be angry about it he wasn't. Thomas knew deep down that he deserved whatever punishment Evelyn saw fit. That didn't mean he was going to take it lying down. She would be mad for a while, but just like always his charm would win her over. Evelyn would be his again.

"Will I ever be forgiven?" Thomas asked quietly.

Logan looked between his parents. He knew there was something between them. Something dark and scary. He didn't like it. He didn't like the way Thomas was looking at his mama. Being only three he didn't know exactly what the look was but he knew it wasn't good. It wasn't love. He got that look enough from Evelyn and her parents to identify it.

"No." Logan said, answering for Evelyn. "Mama, we shouldn't keep Mary."

Evelyn looked at her son. "You're exactly right love. Goodbye Thomas." She put Logan down and watched him toddle off toward the gardens.

"Evelyn, wait." Thomas pulled her arm and spun her around to face him. Their was barely an inch of space between the two. "Tell me honestly. Is Logan my son?" She nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me? I think I have the right-"

The cold fire was back. "You have _no right _Thomas! Not over Logan and certainly not over me. You left. End of story. Anything that possibly could have developed left also."

"Evie, I'm sor-"

"Don't say your sorry Thomas because I know you aren't. Besides… it is too late to apologize. What's done is done. We should just leave our past be."

Thomas smiled. "You don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I do or don't mean!"

His smile grew as he looked around. Logan was gone, most likely at the gardens with Lady Mary. No one else was to be seen. He wrapped his arms around Evelyn's waist and pulled her closer to him. She shut her eyes as Thomas shut out the world. His lips moved across her jaw line like silk before finally meeting her mouth. She gasped when Thomas licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Evelyn pushed at him in an effort to get him away.

Evelyn finally broke away. "Thomas, no. Leave me alone." When he went to pull her back she opened her mouth to let out a scream. Thankfully she didn't need to do so.

Charles Brandon had been walking through the castle when he heard a woman saying she wished to be left alone. Naturally he came to investigate. He wasn't exactly shocked to see Thomas Culpepper as the aggressor. Charles approached the pair carefully.

"Is there something wrong?"

Thomas shook his head without looking up at Charles. "Not at all Your Grace. I was simply talking to an old friend." He walked away. The set of his shoulders said it all. He was angry to have been interrupted. If the Duke hadn't of came Thomas could have easily had Evelyn back. She hadn't been completely resistant to his kiss. That told him enough.

Charles waited until Thomas was completely out of view before turning to Evelyn. "Good morning Evelyn."

Evelyn curtsied. "Likewise Your Grace. I would like to thank you for-"

Charles waved his hand. "There is no need for thanks. We're friends Evelyn. This is what they do. Save each other from unwanted suitors." He chuckled."

"Well I hope you will let me repay the favor one day Charles. If there are any unwanted men in your life I should be happy to help." Evelyn smiled. "I'm afraid I must go. Jonathan is in the gardens with Mary. Most likely he is driving her crazy."

Before she left Charles grabbed her arm. "There is one way you can repay me Evelyn. It feels like it has been ages since we last talked. Have dinner with me tonight and, by all means, bring Logan along."

Evelyn nodded. "He likes you Charles. He will be happy to spend the evening in your company."

"I hope he is not the only one."

Evelyn smiled flirtatiously. "Good bye Charles." Her breath came out in short pants as what just happened caught up with her. The gardens came into view and she could see Logan running around happily. Mary was chasing after him, a smile on her face. She would make a wonderful mother. Evelyn had often times tried speaking to the King on Mary's behalf since, in Mary's own words, Evelyn had the King's ear.

The disowned princess looked up in time to see the first tear make its way down her friends face. She told Logan to go off on his own for a bit so she could talk to his mother.

"What's wrong with Mama?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just need to speak with her about adult things."

Logan wrinkled his nose. "Adult things are boring."

"Indeed." Mary could only think how wrong the little boy was. Sometimes 'adult things' could be very interesting. Like now for instance. Mary knew something had happened between Evelyn and Thomas. It was written plainly on the other woman's face. It also helped that Logan had said they ran into him in the hallway. She made sure Logan was out of earshot but still insight before going to Evelyn.

"What is it Eve?"

Evelyn wiped at the damned tears. "Thomas kissed me. If Charles Brandon hadn't showed up I'm certain he would have tried more."

Mary gasped. "Tell the King!" Discover how little good that would do she shook her head. "Forgive my momentary stupidity. The King would do nothing. He is a stubborn man."

"Who just so happens to be your father." Evelyn added.

"He doesn't claim so." She sighed. "Nevermind that. Where did your knight disappear off to?"

Evelyn shrugged. "He invited Logan and I to have dinner with him tonight."

"Are you going?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint my son like that."

Mary caught the sly look in Evelyn's eyes and laughed. "Eve, you have been in love with Brandon since your father came to court! This is wonderful! A very nice step in the right direction if I may say so."

Evelyn took Mary's hand. "At least Culpepper is good for something."

"Truly. Well, two things actually."

"What?"

Mary pointed to Logan who was chasing after a cat. The two woman laughed when the animal dashed up a tree and Logan began yelling at it to get down. He would always be one of the best things in Evelyn's life. A star in times of darkness. The metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yes." Evelyn said. A hint of sadness was in her voice. "Sometimes I forget who his father is. It's a wonderful few seconds when that happens." She stopped walking when she looked back at the tree Logan had been under. He was now gone, replaced by the ginger cat he had been chasing. Panic engulfed her. She should have been watching. She should have spent less time talking and more time looking after her son. Evelyn shared a look with Mary.

"Where is he?"

Mary put a hand on her friends arm. "Relax Eve. Look," She pointed to their left. Logan was playing with Charles Brandon now. "Safe and sound."

Charles looked over at Evelyn and inclined his head. She blushed and turned around.

"I'm too old for this." She told Mary who rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You are being you again. Enjoy the fact that Brandon might feel for you what you feel for him."

_How can I do that_, Evelyn thought, _when somewhere in the shadows Thomas is there. Waiting for me to come back to him. Over my dead body will I ever be with him again. I made that mistake once. Not again._


End file.
